Help Me Fly
by Saving Angel
Summary: Sugar-high teenage girls find Tokio Hotel in a chatroom. Will the friendship between them all grow? Tokio Hotel x OCs. I dont own any of the band, just the OCs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORESS NOTE:** _hey guys, sorry i havent updated anything in a while, but i found this in my ideas folder and was inspired. so here you go.. the next chapter will be up when i stop being a lazy bum. I hope you enjoy this though. Review please! :) _

**Chapter 1**

Colista, Alex, Collette, and Allie were all crowded around Colista's computer. It was her birthday and they were in her basement, twenty-four pack of Mountain Dew and Twelve pack of Vault beside them, celebrating. There were also about half a dozen empty Monster Energy cans on the floor scattered around the room. They were seriously hyped.

"Hey, lets go on a chat room! I know one that someone said Tokio Hotel goes on!" Allie typed in the IP address and they signed in, each on a different computer. Colista had two older brothers who had lent the girls their laptops, plus Colista's and her mother's made four.

"What should our screen names be?" Colista called to the other girls.

"I call Anywhere_But_Here!" Allie shouted.

"World_Made_Of_Glass. That's me!" Alex typed her in and entered the chat room.

"I wana be GossamerTruths!" Collette logged onto the computer and entered the chat room. Now it was Colista's turn.

World_Outside_These_Walls entered the chat room.

"Ok, so were all in. Now what do we do?" Allie questioned.

"You know, I really don't know. I think we talk," Colista guessed.

"Ok, silence everyone, just type!" Alex called out.

**Anywhere_But_Here,**** World_Made_Of_Glass, ****GossamerTruths, **and **World_Outside_These_Walls **have entered this

chatroom.

**Anywhere_But_Here**: EEPP!

**World_Outside_These_Walls**: Y'all are crazy!

**World_Made_Of_Glass**: You just realized this?

**GossamerTruths**: ZOMBIES SHALL EAT YOU ALL!

**World_Outside_These_Walls**:: Nahh, I've known that for a while now… not again Collette! I don't want to get eaten by Zombies!

**Anywhere_But_Here:**NO ZOMBIES!

**World_Outside_These_Walls:** ^^ Agrees with Allie!

**World_Made_of_Glass**: Shall we set the crazy minions on them, my dearest Ennapode?

**GossamerTruths:**I think we shall.

**World_Made_of_Glass:**OUCH!

**World_Outside_These_Walls:**Did my floor molest you again, Alex?

**World_Made_of_Glass:**… maybe -.-

**G_Drummer** has entered the chatroom.

**G_drummer:** reads… reads… ^ was der hoelle? *calls to guys*

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **… whaaa? Who are you?

**G_drummer:** Ich heisse Gustav Schafer…

**Anywhere_But_Here**: Gustav Sch… HOLY FLYING FUCKMUFFINS!

**World_Made_of_Glass**: O.O

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **NO WAY!

**THESEXGOD** has entered the chatroom.

**THESEXGOD:** what do you want Gustav

**G_drummer:** read.

**THESEXGOD:** woahh… who are these people?

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **Better question.. who are YOU mr. SEXGOD?

**THESEXGOD:** Tom Kaulitz?

**GossamerTruths: **TOMMIBEAR!

O.O

DID I REALLY JUST TYPE THAT?

*runs and hides*

**THESEXGOD:** Gustav, I think we have found ourselves some fans;)

**World_Made_of_Glass**: Where's Bill?

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **And Georg?

**Jumbie_Und_Skittles** has entered the chatroom.

**Big_Hands_Bassist** has entered the chatroom.

**THESEXGOD:** Happy now?

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **no fucking way! Brb, im calling Casey!

**Nara_Chan!** has entered the chatroom.

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **CASEY!

**Nara_Chan!:** AHHHHHHHH!

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **READ!

**Nara_Chan!:** 0.O

**World_Outside_These_Walls:** I told you so!

**Anywhere_But_Here**: I cant believe my friend was right!

**World_Made_of_Glass**: How do we know they're for real?

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **Like this!

**World_Outside_These_Walls **wants to video chat.

**Nara_Chan!,** **TheSexGOd, G_drummer, Jumbie_Und_Skittles, Big_Hands_Bassist **confirm video chat.

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **Alex… Allie… Collette… HIT THE ACCEPT BUTTON BEFORE I HIT IT FOR YOU!

**Anywhere_But_Here**, **GossamerTruths, ****World_Made_of_Glass **confirm video chat.

Video chat loading… … … …

**Big_Hands_Bassist: **wait, your all in the same place?

**Nara_Chan!:** All but me! No way imma be in that cold place!

**THESEXGOD:** Where?

**Nara_Chan!:** They're Michigan girls. I'm from Bama!

**Jumbie_Und_Skittles:** Bama? Where is that?

**Nara_Chan!:** Alabama? The U.S. State?

**Jumbie_Und_Skittles:** Ohhhhhhhh!

Video chat has loaded!

Every mouth in Colista's basement dropped open simultaneously as the video chat popped up. There, in four of the nine boxes, were the members of Tokio Hotel.

"So, what are your names?" Tom asked, looking from girl to girl and winking.

"I'm casey," the brunette with piercings spoke. The guys could tell from her accent that she was definitely from the southern U.S.

"I go by Colista," The semi-preppy looking blonde haired, blue eyed girl said with a smile.

"Allie," the black haired girl with neon makeup spoke shyly. This was a surprise; she looked anything but shy.

"Collette," said the tannest girl with chocolate brown hair.

"Alex," the last girl said. She had dark hair that shone red in the light, curling in ringlets to her chest, and deep green eyes. "Ick, I look horrible! Colista, your basement needs better lighting."

"I'll get right on that for you," Colista laughed.

"Are any of you single?" Tom looked from face to face again, as if trying to make mental note of the way each girl looked.

"I am!" Alex shouted.

"Me too!" Allie smiled and gave alex a high five.

"And looking?" Tom winked again.

"NOT FOR YOU!" Alex shouted louder.

"NOPE!" Allie seconded.

"That's enough Tom, leave the poor girls alone," Bill smiled apologetically at the girls.

"Yeah, Tom, you haven't even known them for 10 minutes!" Georg punched in the direction that Tom must have been sitting.

"Oww," Tom shouted as a fist appeared against his shoulder. All the girls laughed.

"Oh, poor Tommi. Can't handle the pain?" Alex laughed. "You punch like a girl, Georg."

"Hey!" Georg frowned.

"Yeah, Tom, not man enough?" Colista teased.

Gustav smiled, muttering, "Finally someone sees through him…"

"Gustav, have you ever thought about dying your hair lime green?" Allie inquired, looking deep in thought.

"Uhmm, no, I can't say I have…" Gustav looked very confused.

"Planning his new look, Allie?" Collette looked over at her friend.

"Yeah…" Allie disappeared and returned with a notebook, sketching vigorously.

"Allie's our stylist. We're all getting makeovers soon, before school starts." Colista explained.

"What about me?" Casey added.

"Move to Michigan!" Colista and Alex shouted simultaneously.

A voice rang out in German on the guy's end of the chat.

"Sorry, ladies, we have to go get ready for a local event. We will get back on later though, if you want to talk more." Bill explained.

"Ok," Colista said. The rest of the girls nodded their agreement.

"Makeup time!" Alex shouted.

"Alex is our personal makeup artist," Collette explained. "She's doing the makeup for my wedding next year!"

"Next year? How old are you?" Georg looked very confused.

"15!"

"Arranged marriage… don't ask." Colista rolled her eyes. "We're going to put a stop to it. "

"Alright then, goodbye ladies, talk to you later!" Tom exited the video chat.

The other guys said their goodbyes and did the same. All the girls logged off too, looking at each other with awe stricken expressions.

This was going to be one fun night.

**AUTHORESS NOTE:** _Hope you enjoyed! Reviews will be much appreciated! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I thought i was not going to continue this fiction but I got inspired so here is another chapter! :)  
><strong>

**THese are the usernames and which person they go ith, just because it can get very confusing :P even to me :P  
><strong>

**Anywhere_But_Here**: Allie

**World_Made_Of_Glass**: Alex

**GossamerTruths**: Collette

**World_Outside_These_Walls**: Colista

**Nara_Chan!**: Casey

**G_Drummer**: Gustav Schafer

**THESEXGOD**: Tom Kaulitz

**Jumbie_Und_Skittles**: Bill Kaulitz

**Big_Hands_Bassist**: Georg Listing

**Chapter 2**

The Girls ran up the stairs into Colista's bathroom, which thankfully had two sinks do it was big enough for the four of them. Each brought out their makeup back and Alex began hastily digging though each of them, making four stacks of random makeup.

Allie, meanwhile, ran into Colista's room where all the girls' bags were, and began looking for clothes. Each girl was getting a makeover tonight.

The girls were very different in appearance. Alex was tall and thin, though muscular. She was an athlete and looked like one. Her dark hair shone red in the light, which was very unusual. It complimented her pallid skin perfectly and her bright green eyes and red lips stood out against the almost white background. She had cheek bones that stood out for a mile away. She was beautiful, but didn't really know it. She dressed in a lot of black, though her makeup was usually more colorful.

Colista was almost as tall as Alex, but not as thin. She was muscular, though not so much so. She was definitely not fat, but not skinny either. She and Alex were similar in their bust, which was larger than most. It caused some inconveniences with clothing. Colista was light where Alex was dark. She had bright blonde hair and icy-blue eyes. Her lips were a soft pink. She was slightly tanner than Alex, though not very much so. Her makeup was generally either really light, just mascara and lip gloss, or really out there with dark liner and sparkles. She dressed in a more preppy manner than the others, jeans, boots or flip flops, and low cut bright tops made up her wardrobe. Her diamond stud nose ring topped off this look.

Everything about Allie was bright, all except for her hair, which was jet black. It had been purple for a while, but she had died it again for about the thirtieth time. She too had bright blue eyes and softer colored lips. A light dusting of freckles was sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, though it was usually covered with foundation. She very much enjoyed neon. She wore brightly colored clothes and her makeup was usually bright too. She was very slender and Colista and Alex were definitely jealous. She was shorter than Alex and Colista by a bit too. She had both her ears and her lip pierced. Allie was generally shy around strangers but once you got to know her she was just as crazy as the rest of the girls.

Collette was the tannest of the girls and had deep chocolate brown hair and unusual Technicolor eyes. They varied from brown to green to blue. Her lips stood out against her tan skin. She wore mostly grey tones in her clothes, though occasionally some more gold colors too. Her makeup was generally light, though she loved doing zombie makeup too. She loved everything zombie related. That was one of the quirks about her. Alex occasionally put white foundation on her with the rest all grey. She and Alex were the intellectuals of the group. They were both well above average. Allie and Colista were just average in the academic area.

"Alright, makeover time! Collette, you first!" Collette hopped up on the counter in front of Alex, who pulled one stack of makeup towards herself. The pile as full of golden tones, which looked amazing on Collette, what with her tanned skin and ever-changing eyes.

Alex began with liquid foundation, then powder to set it. Collette didn't have a single blemish on her skin, so concealer was unnecessary. The makeup wonder then began with the eyes. She streaked on some gold sparkly eye liner. This was followed by metallic gold shadow and a slightly darker golden brown color in the crease. After smudging a little gold under the bottom lash line, she applied some dark brown mascara. Collette's eyes stood out so much they could be seen from a mile away. The finishing touches were a lip gloss that almost perfectly matched Collette's natural color, bronzer to show off her bone structure, and a little bit of blush on the apples of her cheeks. Alex quickly touched up her naturally straight hair, and she was done.

Colista jumped up onto the counter next. Alex had to use a lot of concealer on her, as she was allergic to nearly all acne-treatment medicines. In the end, it all covered up well. Liquid foundation was then added as well as powder. Colista snuck a look at her pile and smiled. Alex was go good at picking the perfect colors. Liquid black eye liner was applied to the top lid, while white was smudged onto the inside of the bottom. Combined with black mascara, this made her eyes look bigger. Then, some dark purple shadow was worked on over the top of the eye liner, getting lighter as it neared the crease. Her eyes looked huge and stood out now. Light pink lip gloss was thinly added to her lips, though blush was not needed. Her face was naturally tinted red. Alex straightened her long blonde hair and pinned her bangs up. She looked flawless.

Then it was Allie's turn. Once again, concealer was not needed. Liquid and powder foundations were lightly put on. Then came the eyes. Bright turquoise-blue eye liner was layered on and some shadow in a matching color was added just under her lower lash line. Black mascara was added before neon green shadow was put on thickly in the corner of her eye, followed by the same blue, and blending into bright purple near the back corner of her eye. Bright pink lip gloss was smeared on thickly, and just a hint of pink blush was swept on. Her hair was already straight and Alex teased it out away from her head just a little. Her look was now complete, since she dressed herself before getting her makeup done.

Alex did her own makeup next. She put on her almost white powder, because they didn't make liquid foundation as pale as she was. She then used shiny translucency powder on her cheek bones instead of blush because, like Colista, she had a naturally reddish tint to her face. She gave herself a black winged eye and put on forest green charcoal liner on top. Then she smudged glitter all over her lids. Bright purple lipstick followed. Mascara, though very little due to her already long and thick lashes, finished off the look.

Allie led the girls into Colista's room, where each of their outfits were already laid out. Colista changed the quickest. She ran down the stairs again and signed into the chat room.

**World_Outside_These_Walls** has signed into the chat room.

**G_Drummer**, **THESEXGOD**, **Jumbie_Und_Skittles**, and **Big_Hands_Bassist** have signed onto the chat room.

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **Hey boys!

**THESEXGOD: **Hey sexy ;)

**Big_Hands_Bassist: **Tom, give it a fucking rest. You just laid a girl back stage!

**THESEXGOD: **So?

**World_Outside_These_Walls: **Ughh, man-whore much?

**G_Drummer: **Yes he is.

**Jumbie_Und_Skittles: **Definitely! Hey, let's chat with the video again.

**Jumbie_Und_Skittles **has requested video chat with **World_Outside_These_Walls, G_Drummer, THESEXGOD, **and **Big_Hands_Bassist. **

Video chat confirmed! Video chat loading… … … … …

Once the video chat was loaded, Colista waved at the boys. "So where did you guys go?"

"We had a short concert. Nice makeup by the way," Bill smiled at her.

"Thank you, Alex did it for me. She's a makeup genius! You'll see what I mean when the other girls come down."

"Who picked out that shirt?" Tom eyed the low cut aqua blue top Colista was wearing. Colista reached up and covered her chest.

"Allie did. This is my style, and I would kindly appreciate if you wouldn't look."

"Baby, I can't help myself. You just have some very nice-" Georg jumped away from his screen and reappeared in Tom's, tackling him to the floor.

"Have… some… damn… respect… for… the… woman…" Each word was accented with a punch. Colista couldn't see, but from the way it sounded like Georg was seriously pissed.

Georg reappeared a moment later, his hair slightly tousled. Tom didn't reappear instantly so the other four continued with the conversation.

"So when will the other girls be down again?" Bill asked.

"I'm really not sure. They are all slower at getting dressed than I am. Soon though, I think."

"How are you so ok with this?" Georg asked, looking surprised.

"Ok with what?"

"You are sitting here talking to a famous band and you are acting like it's nothing."

"Well I might as well be real with it, right? I am me, no matter what other people think. So I might as well show that off," She smiled at them.

"Amazing," Georg smiled at her. "You sound like one of those role model types."

"Well I don't know about role model, but I have always wanted to model," Colista looked slightly embarrassed at this.

"You should! Why don't you?" Bill looked at her like it was the most obvious question in the world, but it really wasn't that simple.

"I am not exactly what they look for in a model. I'm not exactly skinny, but I'm not plus sized either. I'm one of those awkward girls in the middle. Plus, my face is just too plain; I don't have the bone structure or the face shape that could make it work for me. I generally stay behind the camera."

"Well I think you could do it if you really tried."

"Nahh, Alex is more the model type. She could. Any of the other girls could too, for that matter, but I can't."

"I see."

"Hey, do you have a cell phone?" Georg cut in.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Can I have your number? I would like to text you sometime if that's alright with you." Georg asked almost shyly.

"Oh course. I will message it to you now." Colista looked down and typed in her number quickly, sending it through to the guys. "Hey, I'm going to check on the girls. They should have been down by now. I'll be right back."

Just before Colista turned around, Tom popped back up in his screen. "Woah, baby, come back!"

Georg glared at him. "Can it, Tom."

Tom didn't say anything but Georg couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at her as she walked away, as if she was a piece of meat and nothing more. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. That was so typical Tom.

**Review my loves! **


End file.
